Kissie Under The Mistletoe
by Era-chan
Summary: A child bringing two mortal enemies together in Christmas holidays. An Usagi x Mamoru fic.


**Title:** Kissie Under The Mistletoe

**Author:** Era-chan

**Disclaimer:** SAILOR MOON is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and all SAILOR MOON characters mentioned are his property. Usage of the characters was for pleasurable entertainment and therefore should not be taken seriously. In this story, the characters of _Johnny_ and _Johnny's parents_ are mine. Please be advised that this is a _fan_-fiction work, and should be read for the enjoyment of fans made by a fan of the anime/manga series.

**Summary:** A child brings two mortal enemies together during the holidays. Usagi/Serene/Sailor Moon x Mamoru/Darien/Tuxedo Kamen

**KISSIE UNDER THE MISTLETOE **by _**Era-chan**_

"No problem, Ben. I don't mind babysitting Johnny while you're gone."

"Thanks, Andrew. We appreciate your help."

Johnny's parents hugged their son for the last time and left. As the door closed, Andrew turned to his charge and grinned down at the toddler. "Well, kiddo, it looks like it'll just be the two of us." He led the toddler toward a nearby table and sat the toddler down on a chair. Andrew went to his hunches and stared at the toddler in the eyes. "Johnny, I have to go back to work. You won't mind if you stay here, right?" Andrew grinned as the toddler shook his head. "Good. I'll get you chocolate ice cream in between orders, okay?" Andrew tousled the toddler's hair a little and went back to work.

Johnny looked around the arcade. Christmas decorations hung all over the walls and on the tables. Snow fell lightly outside, adding to the cheerfulness of the upcoming holiday.

The sliding doors opened and two adversaries walked in. They stopped right in the doorway, fighting as usual.

"Darien, it's your fault I was late again."

"As if, Meatball Head. You're always late."

"Why you-"

As the two enemies kept on verbally fighting, they didn't see the toddler stopping a few feet in front of them. Andrew, who had been watching his best friend and the girl he considered as a little sister, saw his charge.

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

Darien and Serena stopped what they were doing and turned simultaneously to gaze down at the toddler. Both knew the toddler personally, since the kid was often dropped at the arcade since his parents were often called by emergencies.

Darien frowned when he saw the toddler's expression. "What's the matter, Johnny?"

Johnny pointed at them. "Kissie under the mistletoe."

Surprised, Darien and Serena looked up and saw mistletoe right above them. They looked at each other, the same expression on their faces. Then they looked at the toddler.

Johnny scowled. He crossed his arms and gave them a stern look. "I'm waiting."

Darien turned to stare at Serena, who stared right back. Emotions fleeted through their eyes. They hesitated. Finally Serena made the first move. She threw her arms around Darien's neck and gave him a kiss. Instinctively Darien put his arms around the girl's waist and kissed her back. After a while Serena broke the kiss. Shyly, she stepped back and let her arms down. She didn't look at Darien's eyes. Instead, she turned and smiled at the toddler. "Satisfied?"

To Serena's surprise, Johnny shook his head. "Kissie like Mommy and Daddy."

Darien grinned, which Serena didn't see. "I see." Quickly he put his arm around Serena's waist and turned her around. She twirled and leaned on Darien's chest. Without a word, he leaned Serena back until she rested on his arm. He lowered his head and gave the girl a passionate kiss.

Andrew dropped the plate he had been drying, ignoring the crash it emitted as it shattered. He was too surprised at the scene he was seeing.

Finally Darien pulled the two of them up. He slowly ended the kiss. Without looking away from Serena's blue eyes, he said to Johnny, "That kiss?"

"Uh-huh." Satisfied, Johnny left the two toward the counter, wanting to get his chocolate ice cream from Andrew, who was still frozen in his spot. He left the smiling couple at the doorway, which had been fighting adversaries when they arrived and left as a couple.

~*~

_~ CRYSTAL TOKYO ~_

The couple stopped at the doorway and turned to give a last minute order behind them. As they turned around, they encountered a pink-haired girl standing a few feet in front of them. The couple grew concerned as they saw the girl's expression.

"What's the matter, Small Lady?" the woman asked.

Rini pointed up. "Kissie under the mistletoe."

The king and queen looked up and beheld a sprig of mistletoe right on top of them. Slowly they looked at each other. King Endymion smirked. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. Without a word, the king put his arm around the queen's waist and leaned her so that she rested entirely on his arm. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss; reminiscent of a kiss he gave her at the twenty-first century in an arcade.

Rini left her parents kissing at the doorway, satisfied that the tradition of the mistletoe was intact. She skipped out of the room, wondering if Jupiter baked any sugar cookies for her yet.

~*~

**THE END**


End file.
